


Meeting The In-Laws

by Queen_BriarRose



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, One Shot, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_BriarRose/pseuds/Queen_BriarRose
Summary: When Kieran starts to work at the APD, he suggests that Lauren and him pretend to date so they can work together without looking suspicious. Lauren was able to tolerate Kieran as a boyfriend until Kieran accepted Uncle Tristan's invitation to eat dinner with him and Lauren.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Meeting The In-Laws

Lauren shuffled her hands around the many bottles and cases of cosmetics she had laying at her vanity. She spotted her berry red lipstick and reached for it, but her quick and shaky arm caused her to knock over everything that came between her and the lipstick. 

“Shit” Lauren whispered as she picked up her cosmetics. 

It was no secret that Lauren was a nervous wreck right now.   
It started when Kieran began to work undercover at the APD. Here she was thinking that she would never have to see his face again. Now she has to see him at least 5 days a week. The APD was drawing suspicions towards Lauren after the incidents involving Lune. Kieran proposed that Lauren and him should pretend that they have been dating these past few weeks so that Lauren can have an explanation for why she’s been disappearing so often. It will also give Lauren and Kieran an excuse to meet up and discuss the Phantom Scythe without looking suspicious. Lauren regretfully agreed to go along with Kieran’s act. The problem was, he was TOO good at pretending to be her boyfriend. 

Every other day, he left flowers on Lauren’s desk. They mostly come with a note telling her to meet him somewhere so they can discuss their Lune plans. However, he sometimes sends her letters that said sweet nothings on it just to piss her off. He would write things such as “The beauty of these flowers pale in comparison to you”. They made Lauren gag. Sometimes, Kieran would say things like this in front of Lauren’s co-workers and all Lauren could do was bite her tongue as her whole face turned red. The flowers, letters, and compliments weren’t the worst part of this act though. The worst part was when Kieran would make physical contact with her. It felt like everyday, he was getting more bold. At first he would just pat her on the shoulder or hand every so often. Then he started to insist on them holding hands as they left the office. But what pushed her over the edge was when he kissed her on the cheek. She told him later that day that if he ever kissed her again, he’ll lose a finger. However, Kieran has managed to do something even worse to convince everyone that they were a happy couple. Uncle Tristan found out that Lauren had been “dating” a man from the 11th precinct for a few weeks. This news made Tristan overjoyed because Lauren had never dated a man for more than a week before. Tristan was hoping that Lauren had finally found the one for her and that he could help her forget about avenging Dylan. Tristan approached Kieran and asked him if he would like to join Lauren and him for dinner. Kieran, being the bastard that he is, accepted. Lauren felt like her soul was going to fall out of her ass when she found out that Kieran was going to come to her house to eat dinner with them. She was furious with Kieran. She would rather have him kiss her on the lips in front of her co-workers than eat a meal with him and her uncle. 

Now Lauren is in her room, frantically getting ready. She hadn’t felt this anxious in a long time. The Purple Hyacinth, the deadliest assassin Ardhalis has ever seen, is coming over to eat dinner with the chief of police. It was already bad enough to lie to her uncle. This dinner was just going to be a horrible reminder of how bad of a secret she’s keeping from her only family. After Lauren applied her berry red lipstick, she took a few steps back and looked at the mirror. She was wearing a knee length navy blue dress, with loose, see through sleeves that hugged the wrists. Lauren took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. She felt like she was going to vomit. 

“It’s ok. It’ll all be over soon.” she told herself. “Maybe after this is over he’ll let me punch him.” She thought to herself. 

The doorbell then rang loudly. Lauren’s heart sank at that sound. Tristan opened the door. Kieran was standing there dressed in a nice white shirt with an ascot and a tan vest. His hair neatly tied back with a white ribbon with only a few stray strands hanging out. In one hand, he had a bouquet of sweet peas and a bottle of wine in the other. 

“Good evening, Chief Sinclair” Kieran said with a charming smile. 

“ There’s no need for that formality here.” Tristan said “You can call me Tristan”. 

Tristan let Kieran into the house and accepted the wine bottle from him. 

Tristan then said “ I assume those flowers are for Lauren. She’s just upstairs.” 

Tristan called out for Lauren and she appeared at the top of the stairs seconds later. It was like a scene from a romance movie but significantly worse. Lauren put on her fakest smile as she walked down the stairs  
.   
She accepted the flowers from Kieran and said “I’m so glad you could join us”. 

Kieran, knowing damn well that it was one of the biggest lies she’s ever said in her life, said 

“How could I pass up the opportunity to get to know the man that raised such a lovely woman?”

Lauren’s eye twitched. She couldn’t wait to pummel his ass tomorrow for doing this.

Tristan led them to the dinning room where Lauren placed the sweet peas in a vase in the middle of the table. Shortly after they took a seat, one of the servants entered the dining room with their food. The main course was steak, with cooked vegetables, and mashed potatoes. There was also raspberry cheesecake brought out to be eaten later as dessert. The servant then opened the bottle of wine that Kieran brought and poured a glass for everyone. Tristan then began to strike up a conversation with Kieran. He asked Kieran normal things like where he was from, where he got his education, and how Lauren and him met. Kieran filled Tristan’s mind with a bunch of lies as they conversed. Lauren was wanting to curl up in a ball and die watching them get along so well. Lauren tried to break their conversation by saying

“You sure are asking him a lot of questions, Uncle. You sound like you’re interrogating him”.

Tristan laughed and said to Kieran 

“I’m sorry if I seem like I’m prying too much. “I just want to know all that I can about the man who might be my nephew-in-law someday”.

Lauren almost choked to death on her asparagus. 

“Nephew-in law?!” she thought.

Her mind was then colonized by images of her and Kieran being a married couple. She saw images of Kieran bridal carrying her down the stairs of a church after being pronounced as Mr. and Mrs. White. She saw images of her giving birth to his babies in a hospital. Worst of all, she saw images of them making those babies. All of these images assaulted Lauren’s mind over and over again while the sound of her horrified screams played in her mind like background music.   
Lauren turned red as the raspberry cheesecake.   
Tristan noticed the embarrassed look on Lauren’s face and said 

“I’m sorry, Lauren dear. You two are probably too early into your relationship to be considering marriage”.

Kieran could tell that Lauren was extremely embarrassed. They made eye contact and she gave him a look that screamed “Don’t say anything stupid”. 

Kieran smiled and looked over to Tristan. 

“Actually, Tristan, that statement isn’t as radical as you think it is.” 

Lauren thought she was going to pass out. 

“NO. WHAT IS HE DOING?! WHAT IS HE GOING TO SAY?!” she yelled in her head. 

Kieran inhaled and said “I actually wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my life with your niece”. 

Every single chaotic emotion in Lauren’s body came to a screeching halt when she realized that what he said wasn’t a lie. 

“I’m not much of a people person, so I don’t have very many friends” Kieran continued. 

Kieran then turned his head towards Lauren and placed his hand on Lauren’s 

“But Lauren is probably the best friend I’ve ever had”.

Again, he was not lying. Lauren could do nothing but stare at him in shock.   
Tristan smiled and said 

“I’m glad that she means that much to you. She is a wonderful woman”. 

Tristan then excused himself to use the restroom, leaving the two alone. After Tristan left, Lauren got up on her feet and scoped the dining room and the kitchen to make sure that there were no servants nearby. Once she was able to confirm that they were alone, she ran to Kieran and kicked his chair. Kieran laughed at her attempt to hurt him. Lauren then turned his chair around to face her. She placed her hand on each side of the arm rest and leaned in to make eye contact with him, only inches from his face.

“What the hell was that?” Lauren snapped. 

“I’m just trying to convince your uncle that we’re a happy couple” Kieran said. 

Lauren grit her teeth at Kieran’s obvious lie. 

“Don’t play coy with me, you bastard. You know damn well that what you just said wasn’t a lie. So, would you mind telling me what the hell that was supposed to mean?” Lauren hissed. 

Kieran’s smug smile faded away as he gave her an answer 

“My work has caused me to not have many friends. But, I've started to enjoy your company and our alliance has lasted longer than most of my friendships, so I consider you my best friend”. 

Lauren’s grip on the arm rests tightened. 

“A best friend that you would want to spend the rest of your life with?” Lauren asked with her eyebrow raised. 

“Isn’t that what best friends do?” Kieran shot back.

Lauren sighed and backed away from him. She knew that he wasn’t going to admit to what she thought he meant. She sat down in her seat and Kieran moved his chair back towards the table just in time for Tristan to come back from the restroom. The three of them then continued their “pleasant” conversations. Luckily, Tristan moved on from the topic of marriage.  
After about an hour of talking, Kieran decided that it was time for him to head home. Tristan and Lauren walked Kieran to the front door. Kieran thanked them for inviting him over and giving him a meal.

“See you tomorrow, mon amour”. Kieran hummed. 

Lauren smiled and said “Goodnight, darling”. 

Lauren felt like she was going to throw up in her mouth if she had to say one more lovey dovey thing to him. Before Kieran could walk out, Tristan insisted on walking with Kieran to the cab stop. Lauren said goodbye one last time and ran back up to her bedroom with a smug smile on her face. She knew why her uncle wanted to walk with Kieran.   
Tristan walked with Kieran to the nearest cab stop and waited for a cab. While they were waiting, Tristan placed a hand on Kieran’s shoulder. 

“I’m glad that Lauren met you” he said. “I’ve never seen her in love before”. 

Kieran’s heart sank at Tristan’s statement because he knew that Lauren secretly hated his guts. Tristan also doesn’t know about the danger Kieran has put Lauren in. Tristan then put his hand down. 

“However” he said “If you hurt her in any way, I am not afraid to abuse my power as chief of police to give you what you deserve”.

Kieran nearly shit his pants at Tristan’s statement. Kieran just stared at him like a deer in the headlights of a car until Tristan erupted into laughter. 

“I’m just kidding. I would never abuse my power like that”

Kieran let out a sigh of relief, but Tristan wasn’t done. 

“But that doesn’t mean you’re completely off the hook though. If you do hurt her, I will find a way to give you what you deserve” Tristan continued. “Lauren has been through so much in the past 10 years. She doesn’t need a cheating or god-forbid abusive boyfriend. I trust that you won’t hurt her though”. 

Kieran’s heart sank at those last sentences. Kieran had already hurt Lauren and Tristan doesn’t even know. He didn’t deserve Tristan’s praise or Lauren’s affection. He didn’t even deserve their time. Kieran secretly wished that he was worthy of being with Lauren. He wished things were different. The cab finally showed up and Kieran said goodbye to Tristan.  
Lauren was in her room removing her makeup and putting on her nightgown. She couldn’t stop thinking about the things Kieran said. 

“I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my life with your niece” 

“Lauren is probably the best friend I’ve ever had”

What bothered Lauren the most is that she was flattered by those statements. Maybe she had similar feelings about him. Lauren slapped herself in the face. 

“No! You can’t be thinking things like that!” she thought to herself. 

She won’t let herself develop feelings for The Purple Hyacinth. She can’t. Maybe if things were different, she would.


End file.
